Arcade Woman
Background Arcade_Woman is one of the accounts that joined the Mega Man Twitter Community on March 3, 2019. She is known for making hand drawn comics, as opposed to making memes like many other accounts. Character Information Arcade Woman is known as a Gamer around the world, as she has played virtually every video game ever produced. Because of this, many companies in the industry send her copies of unreleased games to play-test. However, she does not own any video game hardware. This is due to her being a living Arcade Machine. She can insert any form of storage device to access its information. This has caused some people to try and take advantage of this ability, but she has since integrated a number of safety measures to ensure nobody can access her without consent. Character Relationships Shock Woman - Built by her, Block Man, and Plant Man, Shock Woman was built as a wife for Arcade. She is based off Fuse Man in design, but has many differences comparatively. She is more religion based than Arcade, as she's Catholic, and goes to church. She has as much free will as any other robot master, so don't think she has no say in the marriage. She is also the person who came up with Wire Girl. Wire Girl - Wire Girl is the daughter of Arcade Woman and Shock Woman. She has an AI Age of 8, and is very smol. She builds bonds with even the most self-hating people, and helps them through things. She was gifted a scarf from Proto Man, i don't know why though. A pretty nice gesture nonetheless. Her favorite phrase is "Gooey". Servbot #04 - Servbot #04 is a Servbot that was given to Arcade by Tron Bonne, after she saw how much he wanted to be with her, or some shit like that i dunno. I think he likes ice cream. Cold Man - Cold Man is apart of the Ice Robot Group. However, after some unknown interactions, Arcade Woman, out of rage, decided to kidnap him, and subsequently turned him into a refrigerator. This is also due to the fact that Pepsi Man punched a hole in the old fridge. He is now at the bottom of the ocean. Pepsi Man - Pepsi Man was a Japanese Pepsi mascot, and had a video game made for himself. While Arcade Woman was playing the game, Pepsi Man was somehow able to manifest himself into the real world. He subsequently punched a hole into the fridge. Trivia * After Pepsi Man destroyed the main Stage Select fridge, she decided to turn Cold Man into a fridge. Cold Man has since been their main fridge, and has not moved an inch. * She was originally converted from a Galaga and Miss Pac-Man arcade machine. * Turned into a woman after Blade Man "accidentally" launched a blade at her while she was updating. * She has many jobs, including, but not limited to: ** Youtuber ** Twitch Streamer ** Police Officer ** Beta Tester ** Game Developer ** Mother * She is able to use any item from any video game she has in real life. Since she owns every video game, the limitation basically doesn't exist anymore. This also includes being able to summon any video game character to aid her. * Can in fact put her hair down, but doesn't since she thinks it's "too long and shy-looking". * Found a Mash Burner in the street, and decided to make it her barbecue. It later blew up while Block Man was trying to grill, for gods sake. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Parody Accounts